1001 Cara Menggaet Mantanz
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Kuroko yang bekerja di pabrik Garment harus selalu sabar untuk melewati hari-harinya dalam menghadapi atasan yang tak bosan merayunya. Akankah Akashi, sang Manager mampu mendapatkan hati Kuroko yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi pacarnya? Dedicated for challenge AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra challenge no 01)


**Tempat pendekatan: Kantin sayap kanan**

**Pukul: 12.15 saat istirahat**

"Tetsuya, ayo jadi pacarku."

Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari manager pabrik garment tempat Kuroko bekerja membuat pemuda yang berperawakan ke-uke-ukean dengan rambut berwarna biru laut itu hanya bisa menatap datar sambil terus menyeruput vanilla shake miliknya dengan tenang.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Disudahinya kegiatan hisap-menghisap batang panjang yang menyalurkan cairan putih kental dari gelas minuman kesukaannya. "Akashi-kun. Kita sedang dipabrik," katanya.

"Kita sedang dikantin. Jadi tidak masalah." Jelas Akashi Seijuuro sambil memasang senyum jantan yang menawan seraya mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memegang punggung tangan sang baby blue.

"Akashi-kun."

"Iya…."

"Kita bukan muhrim." Jawab Kuroko datar.

.

* * *

.

**1001 Cara Menggaet Mantanz**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_1001 Cara Menggaet Mantanz _barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Parody, Drama _Kolera_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**Summary: **Kuroko yang bekerja di pabrik Garment harus selalu sabar untuk melewati hari-harinya dalam menghadapi atasan yang tak bosan merayunya. Akankah Akashi, sang Manager mampu mendapatkan hati Kuroko yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi pacarnya?

**.**

**RnR Please**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tempat penyergapan: Trotoar jalan **

**Pukul: 17.10 sepulang kerja**

"Tetsuya, ayo kuantar pulang." Kata Akashi yang baru saja memberhentikan mobil sedannya ke dekat trotoar tempat Kuroko dan teman sepabriknya tengah berjalan. Kaca mobil yang sudah diturunkan menampakkan bangku penumpang disebelah kiri Akashi yang masih kosong

"Aku cuma mau kau antar kalau kau juga mau mengantar teman-temanku." Jelas Kuroko datar.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Akashi sambil memperhatikan teman sang pujaan hati yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan. Kise Ryouta.

"Baiklah." Kuroko langsung membuka pintu mobil belakang. "Kise-kun… Kalau nanti Akashi-kun tidak mengantarkanmu sampai kerumah, kau bisa BBM aku." Jelas Kuroko sambil mempersilahkan Kise masuk.

"Iya nanti akan ku BBM." Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tenang saja." Akashi tersenyum. "Nah Tetsuya… Kau duduk didepan saja, didekatku." Tambahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku penumpang disampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Akashi-kun." Kuroko langsung memasukkan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedalam mulutnya, kemudian "FIIIIWWWIITTTT!" siulan maut pun keluar dengan lantangnya dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Memberikan isyarat untuk segera menghadirkan beberapa sosok pemuda berbagai kategori. Mulai dari pemuda kategori semi bara yaitu Midorima Shintarou, lalu disusul kategori bara yang yang terdiri dari Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga. Kemudian ditutup oleh pemuda kategori titan jadi-jadian yang hanya terdiri dari Murasakibara Atsushi seorang. Hanya satu, namun lebarnya setara dua kali lipat badan Kuroko dan panjangnya bisa mencapai lima kali badan Aomine diwaktu bayi. Yang apabila dikalikan, maka _**Luas**_ Murasakibara Atsushi setara dengan dua Tetsuya yang dikerubungi oleh coretlalatcoret bayi hitam Aomine.

"Manager kita menawari tumpangan, ayo silahkan masuk."

Tanpa basa-basi keempat orang tadi memasuki mobil Akashi begitu Kuroko mempersilahkan mereka.

"Tetsuya, kau juga cepat masuk." Perintah Akashi saat menyadari ada keributan dan keruwetan di dalam mobilnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya tidak akan muat." Jelas Kuroko sambil memperhatikan bangku belakang mobil Akashi yang sudah terisi oleh Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kise. Yang kalau diibaratkan, mereka bertiga bagaikan deretan dua ikan sarden dengan satu lele super dipinggirnya. Tak jauh berbeda, bagian depan dikursi penumpang kini sudah dihuni oleh Kagami dan Aomine yang duduk berdempetan dan nyaris pangku-pangkuan –kalau saja mereka berdua tidak ingat siapa yang sedang duduk disamping mereka.

"Mas, Cibinong mas… Cibinong." Kata seorang supir angkot ber-name tag Makoto Hanamiya yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepan mobil Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku naik angkot saja." Jelas Kuroko sambil berjalan kearah angkutan umum berwarna biru bernomor 08 dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Te… Tetsuyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Akashi memanggil nama Kuroko dengan pilu, saat angkot yang dikendarai Kuroko akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan dirinya bersama lima makhluk pelangi ciptaan Tuhan di dalam mobil.

"Pak Akashicchi… kalau bapak gak nganter kita, nanti saya BBM Kurokocchi loh." Jelas Kise sambil tersenyum dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Akashi.

"Pak Akashi, bukannya saya mau mencampuri urusan bapak. Tapi kalau bapak berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, kami bisa melaporkan bapak ke KOMNAS HAM." Kali ini Midorima angkat bicara, "Yah…walaupun menurut saya, melaporkan bapak ke Dek Kuroko akan lebih efektif ketimbang ke KOMNAS HAM atau pihak berwajib itu sendiri." Tambah Midorima dan sukses membuat Akashi menjadi lebih jinak dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo pak Akacchin, aku mau pulang… Aku mulai lafaarrr…" Kali ini Murasakibara yang duduk di belakang Akashi mulai menggigit-gigit kepala jok mobil yang diduduki oleh Akashi.

"Pak Akashi." Panggil Aomine dan Kagami secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" Sahut Akashi yang mulai lelah.

"Ada Akua?"

Refleks Akashi langsung menjedukkan kepalanya kesetir mobil dengan kencang hingga membuat klakson mobilnya berbunyi dengan sangat keras dan panjang.

.

.

.

**Tempat pemerotesan: Pabrik: Gedung B: Line E**

**Pukul: 10.00 saat _Monitoring process_**

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau menyetrika lebih cepat lagi?" Tanya Akashi saat ia sedang memonitor pekerjaan Tetsuya.

"Maaf…tapi menurut saya, kecepatan saya sudah sesuai dengan standar pekerjaan yang dituntut oleh pabrik garment ini." Jelas Kuroko sambil terus menyetrika baju yang mau diserahkan ke bagian pengepakan.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kemarin kau meninggalkanku dengan mereka?! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghela nafas sesaat, "maaf, saya sedang bekerja. Sebaiknya bapak bisa membedakan kapan kita harus menjaga etika dan tata bahasa ketika kita sedang bekerja."

"Kau sendiri tidak menghentikan kegiatan menyetrikamu saat atasanmu sedang mengajakmu mengobrol, bukan." Akashi mulai sinis.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa." Kuroko tetap menyetrika tanpa sedikitpun memandang kearah Akashi.

"Tetsuya… Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Saya tau. Saya tau kalau saat ini saya sedang diganggu oleh atasan saya."

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?" Kuroko menaruh pakaian yang sudah selesai ia setrika ke dalam keranjang baju yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Kau telah menyetrika hatiku." Jelas Akashi sambil mengurut dada. Membuat Kuroko terpaksa menarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan olehnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku begitu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang kamu." Jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan membuat Akashi juga ikut tersenyum. "Kalau Akashi-kun tidak keberatan, ayo kemari. Lebih mendekat lagi kearahku." Lanjutnya.

"U..untuk apa?" Akashi mulai gugup sambil tersipu malu.

"Supaya aku bisa benar-benar menyetrika." Kuroko langsung mengangkat setrikaannya, dimana bagian panasnya tepat menghadap kearah wajah Akashi. Senyum innocent dengan latar belakang aura hitampun ditampilkan oleh pemuda berparas imut tersebut tanpa ragu.

"A…aku permisi dulu." Akashi buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan luas tempat Kuroko dan teman-temannya sedang bekerja. Firasatnya bilang, kalau Kuroko yang dulu bukanlah Kuroko yang sekarang. Dulu penyayang sekarang tak kenal mantan.

.

.

.

**Tempat penggombalan: Kantin tanpa sayap**

**Pukul: 12.18 saat makan siang**

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Tanya Akashi sambil memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang melahap nasi goreng sebagai makan siangnya.

"Kenapa juga kau selalu mengikutiku? Aku bukan siburung biru yang butuh banyak pengikut. Aku tidak butuh _follower._"

"Mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau kau tidak butuh _follower,_ tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa meng-_unfollow _dirimu. Aku hanya butuh di-_notice_ olehmu, Tetsuya. Aku hanya butuh _follback _dari hatimu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Kuroko menatap sebal.

"Setidaknya berilah _comment_ untuk diriku."

"Atas?"

"Atas semua kicauanku di _Twiter_ yang selalu membahas tentangmu."

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ya…" Akashi menyeruput kopi tubruknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku sudah tidak pakai _Twiter_."

Kali ini Akashi memilih untuk diam sembari mencomot sebuah tahu _seuhah _alias _pedas _yang ada dipiringnya sebagai camilan makan siang.

"Kalau kau selalu men-_stalk _diriku lewat media sosial, harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sudah pensiun untuk men-_tweet_ semua hal mengenai kehidupan pribadiku lewat akun itu."

"Bagaimana dengan _Pesbuk_?"

"Sudah ku nonaktifkan." Kuroko meminum sedikit vanilla milkshakenya, "Kalau kau mau, klik akun Fanfiction, _Wetpet_ atau _AO-Tri_ milikku saja."

"Kau seorang _author_?!" Akashi terkejut. Tahu yang ada ditangannya langsung jatuh dari piring. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar kopi tubruk yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas yang terasa dilidah.

"Iya." Jawab Kuroko datar walau ia menyadari kalau Akashi baru saja terkena 'ranjau' berupa cabe setan gendut yang ada didalam tahu tadi.

"Terima kasih." Akashi menampakkan wajah sumringahnya. "Aku juga _author_, tapi aku sedang _hiatus _dan hanya sempat untuk me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_favorite_ saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama akunmu?"

"TetsuyaCaemCekali." Jawab Kuroko kalem, namun sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, apa nama akun Akashi-kun?"

"HomoLoperInDeHoy." Kata Akashi, tak kalah kalem.

Wajah Kuroko yang tadinya senang karena bertemu sesama Author langsung berubah menjadi kaku. Tanpa alasan jelas Kuroko langsung menyudahi makanannya saat itu juga dan segera meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di kantin pabrik.

.

.

.

**Tempat penyergapan tingkat lanjut: Di Trotoar jalan dekat gerbang masuk pabrik**

**Jam 17.02 sehabis pulang kerja tanpa sempat ngerumpi bersama teman-teman**

"Tetsuya, tunggu dulu…" Akashi berjalan lebih cepat, berusaha menyusul Kuroko yang tidak sudi sedikitpun memperlambat langkahnya. "Tetsuya, kubilang tunggu!" Perintah Akashi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Menghentikan langkah Kuroko dalam sekejap.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tidak! Aku mau kau memberikan penjelasan padaku."

"Tentang apa?!" Kuroko menarik kasar tangannya, tatapan penuh kekesalan dilayangkan kearah atasannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"Karena kubilang, aku tidak butuh _follower_ yang kerjaannya cuma menguntitku setiap hari!"

"Aku begitu, karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun!" Teriak Kuroko. Suaranya yang keras namun sedikit bergetar menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan.

"Ikut aku." Akashi langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Menarik pemilik manik aquamarine tersebut kembali ke arah pabrik menuju tempat ia memarkirkan sedannya di halaman. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dalam diam, Akashi langsung membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitamnya. Memastikan Kuroko duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu mobilnya tersebut dengan kasar.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kuroko setelah beberapa menit Akashi melajukan mobil tersebut dijalan raya.

"Pulang." Akashi menjawab singkat.

"Ini bukan kearah Cibinong. Ini bukan kearah rumahku." Kuroko mencoba untuk menahan segala bentuk emosinya.

"Kita mau ke Baranang Siang, ke daerah Bogor tempat ayah dan ibumu tinggal." Jawab Akashi tanpa ekspresi setelah menyebutkan alamat palsu orang tua Kuroko.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini, hah?"

"Meminta restu pada kedua orang tuamu untuk menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku."

"Akashi-kun, Kau gila! Cepat turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Kuroko semakin kesal.

"Tidak."

"Kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu!" Kali ini suara Kuroko terdengar makin meninggi.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli! Kubilang turunkan aku sekarang! Aku tidak mau dipulangkan kerumah nenekku sekarang!"

Akashi langsung menurunkan kecepatan mobil dan menginjak pedal rem setelah memastikan kalau mobilnya sudah berada dipinggir jalan dan tidak terlalu mengganggu pengguna jalan lainnya. Tatapan matanya yang semula fokus kejalan raya kini langsung beralih pada Kuroko. "Jadi kau lebih suka nikah siri?" Tanya Akashi sok polos.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Jangankan menikah, bahkan aku sangat membencimu saat ini!" Bentak Kuroko. Namun dalam hitungan detik Kuroko mendadak bungkam. Kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar membenciku?" Akashi menampakkan raut wajah yang membuat Kuroko langsung merasa bersalah saat itu juga.

"I…iya… Aku…aku membencimu…," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan matanya. "Karena itu… karena itu… jangan mengejarku lagi… jangan mencin-" Kata-kata Kuro mengambang diudara. Mulutnya terkunci karena tiba-tiba saja Akashi langsung menciumnya. Membungkam mulut mungilnya agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan lagi.

Tangan Akashi langsung meraih tubuh Kuroko kedalam pelukannya, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengaktifkan fungsi rem tangan pada kendarannya. Erat dan menghilangkan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Ennnhh…." Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Akashi, berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya dari lumatan pria yang terus menarik tubuhnya dan menekan bibir tipisnya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aaarghh…" Kuroko sedikit mengerang saat Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Akashi langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke sela diantara kedua bibir Kuroko. Kedua tangannya memegang berpindah memegangi kedua pipi Kuroko untuk menyudahi perlawanan Kuroko yang tadi menggerakkan wajah secara sembarangan demi menghindari ciumannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi menarik wajah sang baby blue agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Memainkan lidah nakalnya didalam rongga mulut Kuroko yang hangat dan basah. Saat lidah keduanya bertemu, ada rasa tawar namun menyenangkan untuk terus dikecap. Lagi dan lagi hingga suara decakan lolos dari kedua pasang bibir mereka.

"Eeennhhh…" Kuroko mencoba menghindar dan melenguh. Kekuatan yang terdapat pada kedua telapak tangannya hilang entah kemana. Dirinya yang tadinya sanggup memukul Akashi, kini hanya bisa pasrah dan merelakan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menempel pada dada bidang Akashi. Wajah merah, entah karena malu atau sulit untuk mengambil mengambil nafas kali ini menjadi sulit untuk dibedakan.

Akashi diam untuk sesaat. Diperhatikannya wajah merah merona yang terpampang tepat didepan wajahnya. "Reaksimu masih sama seperti dulu Tetsuya…" Kali ini Akashi tersenyum. Jarak antar keduanya kembali dihilangkan oleh gerak tubuh Akashi yang ikut maju.

"Tu..tunggu dulu.." Kuroko menahan bibir Akashi agar tidak mengenai bibirnya. "A…Aku tidak mau… A…aku tidak mau…" Jelasnya sambil menghindari tatapan manik merah orange yang tak sedikitpun bosan memandanginya.

"Katakan dengan tegas sambil menatapku, Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi sambil memegangi kedua lengan Kuroko. Namun Kuroko malah lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghindari tatapan dari iris dwi warna milik Akashi.

"Itu tandanya kau masih menyukaiku." Akashi segera menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko, diciumnya lagi bibir tipis yang menawan itu. Sesekali ia menjilati permukaan bibir Kuroko kemudian menggigitnya pelan dan menghisapnya. Menciptakan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang menyebabkan mulut Kuroko kembali terbuka dan memberikan kesempatan pada Akashi untuk menarikan lidahnya didalam mulutnya. Melilit lidah lawan dan menggoda langit-langit mulut Kuroko yang basah dan bersuhu lebih dingin.

"Nnnhhhh…..eeennngghhh…" Kuroko hanya sanggup melenguh pelan. Tanpa sadar ia akhirnya ikut membalas permainan lidah Akashi. Lilitan lidah antar keduanyapun tak bisa dihindari.

Kepala Akashi yang tadinya miring kearah kiri, kini beralih kearah kanan demi mengimbangi respon dari Kuroko. Tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk Kuroko. Menarik tengkuk mulus tersebut kearahnya, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pertukaran salivapun terjadi lebih intens dari sebelumnya dan tertampung dalam rongga basah Kuroko.

"Ahh….aaahh…" Kuroko meremas-remas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Akashi. Dada bidangpun tak sengaja terpetakan dengan samar melalui jemarinya. Lebih terbentuk dibandingkan ketika terakhir kali ia menyentuh tubuh Akashi saat mereka berpelukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau masih menyukaiku." Jelas Akashi sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Raut mukanya semakin cerah kala pemandangan indah berupa ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang seksi tertangkap oleh kedua manik berbeda warnanya. Wajah yang memerah hingga ketelinga dihiasi lelehan saliva yang lolos dari ujung bibir Kuroko hinggga ketengah permukaan leher. "Tetsuya… Aku mencintaimu…" Bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Kuroko dan sontak membuat kedua pupil mata Kuroko membesar. "Katakan kalau kau juga masih mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko diam tak menjawab. Dipejamkan kedua matanya saat Akashi kembali mengecup bibirnya. Tekstur lembut yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya hanyalah sebentar dan kemudian langsung menghilang. Namun satu detik kemudian, kembali ia dapat merasakan sensasi lembut tersebut menempel diatas bibir. Seolah menggoda ibarat ucapan salam yang dilakukan berkali-kali tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun. Dengan perlahan Kuroko kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Wajah dengan sedikit semburat kemerahanpun dengan air muka yang berbeda dari biasanya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ditemuinya. "Akashi-kun…" Kuroko memegangi wajah Akashi menggunkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kenapa kau menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini?" Tanyanya setelah Akashi berhenti menciuminya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jelaskan padaku…" Kuroko menatap tajam. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya entah mengapa ia ikut merasa sedih dan tersakiti begitu mendapati raut wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh mantan Kekasihnya semasa SMA dulu.

"Aku…" Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko. Memeluk tubuh indah tersebut dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi bila kau benar-benar membenciku." Jelasnya pelan namun tepat didekat telinga Kuroko. "Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu lagi. Aku ingin selalu menjadi orang yang terpenting untukmu."

"Akashi kun…" Kuroko sedikit mendorong tubuh Akashi dengan perlahan, sehingga terdapat jarak diatara tubuh mereka berdua. " Bagiku kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Namun aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa menjadi milikmu lagi." Kurokopun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah membuatku kecewa."

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu kecewa?

"Baiklah…akan kuceritakan hal apa yang membuatku sangat kecewa padamu hingga detik ini."

.

.

**#Flashback#**

**Tempat nongkrong dimasa lalu: Lapangan basket**

**Jam: 15.50 setelah latihan basket**

"Tetsuya, aku bawakan minuman untukmu." Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah duduk di bangku pemain yang ada dipinggir lapangan basket. Diperhatikannya Tetsuya yang sedang menyeka keringat menggunakan ujung kaus olahraga.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Katanya seraya mengabil botol air mineral yang diserahkan oleh Kapten tim basketnya. Tanpa sungkan, ia segera membuka tutup botol dan menenggak isi botol berukuran 500 mililiter tersebut hingga tersisa setengahnya. Ia tidak peduli atas teman-teman setimnya yang memandang iri kearahnya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terbebas dari rasa haus dan gerah setelah berlatih basket selama dua jam.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi yang sedang berdiri didepan Kuoko mengelus ujung rambut Kuroko.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang kapten. Malu kalau tindak tanduk mencurigakan diantara keduanya harus tertangkap oleh teman-temannya. Hal itupun disadari oleh Akashi sesegera mungkin.

"Aku ada pertanyaan." Akashi mengambil air minum yang tadi diserahkan pada Kuroko. Lalu dihadapkannya botol air minum tersebut sejajar dengan wajah Kuroko. " Ini bacaannya apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk merek air kemasan tersebut.

"Akua." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Njing."

"Hah?" Kuroko bingung.

"Baca lagi."

"Akua."

"Njing."

"Akua?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar bingung.

"Njing…"

"Pppfftttt…" Kise yang duduk disebelah Kiri kuroko berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Apa sih?" Kuroko semakin bingung.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya." Aomine yang juga duduk disebelah Kuroko juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menertawakan Kuroko dengan cara menutupi wulutnya sendiri sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan mukanya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kurokocchi, kau….hahahaha…" Murasakibara malah tertawa tanpa sungkan.

"Kuroko… Biar kutanya, tadi apa yang kau baca?" Midorima menggeser letak kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali.

"Akua." Jawab Kuroko polos.

"Lalu Akashi bilang apa?"

"Njing."

"Kalau digabung?"

"Akua… njing…?" Kuroko masih menampakkan wajah polos dengan raut herannya. Sekejap teman-temanyapun tertawa kecuali Midorima. Saat itu pula Kuroko menyadari sesuatu, "Aaaaaaaa~kkkaa~shiiii~kkkuuunnnn…."

"Hahaha..ma..af…" Akashi ikut menghentikan tawanya, wajah merah Kuroko menjadi pemandangan tersendiri baginya. "Habis kau manis…" Jelasnya sambil mengelus ujung rambut Kuroko yang halus, namun baru juga mengelus beberapa kali, Kuroko langsung menginjak kakinya hingga Akashi harus mengaduh.

"Aku benci Akashi-kun!" Kurokopun langsung meninggalkan Akashi dan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menertawainya.

**#Flashback End#**

.

.

"Ja…jadi…gara-gara itu?" Akashi sweatdrop.

"Memang kau kira gara-gara apa?" Kuroko memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kesal, begitu tahu kalau selama ini Akashi tidak menyadari tentang hal yang membuatnya berubah dan selalu berusaha menghindar dari mantan kapten sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menyangka, gara-gara leluconku kau benar-benar jadi membenciku sampai sekarang." Akashi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, tidak habis pikir kenapa Kuroko bisa marah hanya karena hal yang dianggapnya sebagai hal yang sepele. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau jadi harus pindah sekolah gara-gara berusaha menghindariku." Lanjutnya.

"Akashi-kun… jangan bercanda. Aku tidak selebay itu. Aku pin-" Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti karena Akashi kembali membungkam bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan gemas.

"Tetsuya. Dari dulu kau memang sangat manis." Jelas Akashi, "maukah kau memaafkanku?" Tanyanya sambil menggamit tangan Kuroko yang halus.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan mengataiku lagi." Kata Kuroko polos.

"Aku berjanji." Akashi lalu mencium punggung tangan Kuroko. "Maukah kau menjai milikku lagi" Tanyanya.

"Ba…baiklah…" Kuroko menunduk. Tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi kembali menonaktifkan rem tangannya. Pandangannya beralin kejalanan dan iapun kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudikan kendaraannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko setelah selesai ber-blushing ria.

"Ke Baranang Siang. Aku mau memintamu secara resmi. Meminta izin untuk menikahimu tiga bulan lagi." Jelas Akashi mantap.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ya…"

"Aku dilarang menikah sampai tahun depan, kalau aku mau diangkat sebagai karyawan tetap."

Bunyi klakson terdengar panjang saat Akashi secara refleks memukul bagian tengah setir mobilnya. "Sial!" Katanya.

.

.

**#Fin#**

.

.

* * *

Akhirrrrnnyyyaaa. Ini kali kedua Mizuki ikutan challege Akakuro. Tapi kali ini Mizu gak bisa menghadirkan Lemon karena waktunya mepet gegara kesibukan Mizu yang merajalela tiga minggu terakhir ini. Makannya Mizu banting setir ke rate T dengan mengandalkan plot dan gendre Parody sama Drama _Kolera_ yang menyayat jiwa orang-orang yang normal (?) hahaha….

Oh iya, sebelumnya Mizuki ucapin makasih banyak untuk minna yang rela me-review, favorit juga follow fanfic aku ini. Yang me-review dengan akun Fanfiction akan ku balas via PM. Yang guest akan kubalas lewat Facebook dua minggu setelah fanfic ini dipublish -kalau tidak ada halangan. Semoga banyak yang me-review, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Amien #JujurModeOn

See you…

**_Sign_**

**_Mizukinokawaii_**

**.**

**Pic source:**

** 41DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/e8c8511e404864ccb40554e212f7fb4b/tumblr_nmvu4i27pK1siaywbo1_500DOTjpg**

**.**


End file.
